


Clothes That Make the Woman

by AwkwardPlatypus13



Series: Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [13]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Matchmaking, Self Confidence Issues, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPlatypus13/pseuds/AwkwardPlatypus13
Summary: Ryuunosuke accidentally sets Anesagi up on a date with Nagi, and Anesagi drags him into helping her shop for something to wear for the date.
Relationships: Anesagi Kaoru & Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Anesagi Kaoru/Rokuya Nagi
Series: Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Clothes That Make the Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Octobryuu Day 26: Manager
> 
> Hi I found a way to push my AneNagi agenda while also showing what a fun platonic relationship Anesagi and Ryuu can have~

“ _OH hello_ , Tsunashi-shi,” Nagi said with a note of surprise, “I didn’t know you would be at this studio too!”

“Nagi-kun, hey, I wasn’t expecting anyone I knew to be here either. Last minute I got asked to pose for a perfume ad. I-It’s a bit of an embarrassing role, but our manager was kind enough to come with me for moral support.” Ryuu awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he explained.

“And also here to make sure you put on the right sexy air,” Anesagi Kaoru spoke up after greeting the staff on Ryuu’s behalf. 

“R-Right, eheh…”

Nagi’s face lit up as he remembered something. “ _OH_ , Tsunashi-shi! I have two tickets to the Kokona cafe this weekend! Everyone else is busy, would you like to go with me?”

“Ah, sorry, Nagi-kun, I have a busy weekend lined up. But, Anesagi-san, didn’t you mention on the way here that you wished you had a handsome man to go out with you this weekend? Nagi-kun is quite handsome, so maybe you could go with him to the cafe!”

Kaoru stood up straighter than a pin, her face reddening against her will as she looked at Ryuu with shocked indignance at how honest he was being. “Really, Ryuu, why would you say that, to him of all—”

Before she could finish her thought, Nagi was already swooping in front of Kaoru with a hand to his chest and the other reaching for one of her hands. “ _YES_ ! Going out with a beautiful woman on the weekend would be a _special treat_. Anesagi-chan, what do you say? Will you go out with me?”

“I…” She searched the air, avoiding Nagi’s sparkling blue eyes. “I could do that, sure. Pick me up behind Yaotome Productions at 5:15, after I get off of work.”

“It’s a _date_ then!” Nagi kissed her hand ardently, and with a royal smile he released her hand and took his leave for his photo shoot.

Frozen in her spot for a good twenty seconds, Kaoru rigidly turned to Ryuu, who was slowly getting nervous for her impending reaction. “Ryuu, you… you prince! I don’t know whether to hit you or kiss you!”

“E-Eh?! M-Maybe neither of those things—”

“Oh God, I have nothing I could wear!” Kaoru gasped and began fussing with a strand of her loose hair. She suddenly smacked Ryuu’s shoulder, making him startle. “Take responsibility! Take me to the mall and help me find a cute outfit for this! Ahh, the man of my dreams just asked me out!” Just as quickly as she got mad at Ryuu, she was happy again.

Ryuu scratched his head with an apprehensive smile. “I-I’ll do my best!”

After Ryuu was done with his shoot, he and Kaoru headed to the nearest mall. Kaoru was leading Ryuu, who was awkwardly glancing around and feeling very out of place among the women’s section of the department store they stopped in first. She finally stopped first at the sale rack and began rifling through the blouses. Not exactly knowing what he should do, Ryuu clasped his hands in front of himself and watched.

Sensing his eyes on her, Kaoru looked up and huffed. “I didn’t ask you along as my bodyguard or eyecandy, so get to looking!”

“S-Sorry! I haven’t really gone shopping with a woman besides my mom, and that was when I was a kid, ahah. What should I look out for?”

“Pick out anything you think a lady like me would look cute in, something fashionable yet modest enough. And nothing too upscale! This is only a cafe date, after all!!”

“Yes ma’am!” Ryuu said, taking on the task seriously and beginning to look through a rack. “Oh, what size are you, Anesagi-san?”

“RYUU!! Did your mother teach you nothing!?” she said with insult in her tone.

“Wh-What? Well, my mom taught me her sizes so I could help her pick out the right things...”

“That was your mother, you can talk about that kind of thing with her!! But you never ask a lady for her size, unless it’s her ring size! Just pick out something and I can ask if they have it in my size.”

“I-I see! Sorry for being rude. I’ll see what I can find!” 

As the two contnued looking through the racks in the area, Ryuu would hold out things for Kaoru to look at and pass judgment. Most times, Ryuu was met with a scrunched up expression and a shake of her head, but on a couple occasions, Kaoru smiled brightly and snatched the piece of clothing from Ryuu’s hand. Kaoru had such determination and energy as she moved from spot to spot, searching for the perfect items to create her desired outfit. Ryuu had stamina for dancing and singing onstage, yet somehow combing the women’s section and holding Kaoru’s options to keep her hands free was beginning to tire him out.

“Not to rush you, Anesagi-san, but… Don’t you think you have enough for four or five outfits here? It’s only one date.”

“Oh you innocent man,” Kaoru clicked her tongue in pity. “I have to try everything on before I even dream of buying it! But you’re right, you’ve put those strong arms to enough use, let’s go to the fitting room now.”

Once they found the fitting rooms, Ryuu passed off everything to Kaoru and spotted a place to sit down. With a relieved sigh, he slumped into it and waited. She seemed to be taking a while, he thought to himself, trying to stretch his legs and arms from where he sat. After what felt like an hour and sharing brief words of comisseration with another man waiting for a woman to come out, Ryuu got up and walked closer to the door of the fitting room Kaoru had entered.

“Anesagi-san? I-Is everything okay?” he called out gently.

“Nothing worked,” her voice could be heard through the door, sounding incredibly defeated.

“Eh, n-nothing!? But we found so much… Are you sure? What about that flowery-patterned shirt and yellow pants?”

“It’s called a blouse. And they are capris.”

“But what about them?”

“...”

“Anesagi-san? Are you okay?” Ryuu lightly knocked on the door. “Can you open the door? I don’t want to keep disturbing others talking through it.”

“Fine. But don’t you dare laugh.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

The door slowly swung open, revealing Kaoru wearing the exact outfit Ryuu asked about. He briefly looked at her clothes then at her dejected face. With a sympathetic yet encouraging tone to his voice, he asked, “What’s wrong with it? You look really cute!”

“Oh you’re just saying that!” she said as she crossed her arms in front of herself and turned her head away.

“No, I’m not, I mean it! I’ve always thought you are really fashionable and very pretty! That pale yellow suits you, and would be a nice nod to Nagi-kun’s color.” He took another look at the blouse and looked into her eyes, leaning in slightly.

She leaned back, giving a cautious look. “Ryuu, what are you doing? Don’t you know leaning into a woman’s face with a face like yours could stop a woman’s heart?”

“Ah, sorry, sorry! I just noticed something. This shirt has the same color as your eyes in it; it looks really nice on you. Is there something wrong with it that I don’t see?”

“It’s not the clothes.” He despondent look returned. “It’s me… Would I really go well on a date with a princely idol like Rokuya Nagi?”

“He would be lucky to have you, Anesagi-san! He even said himself you’re a beautiful lady, and a prince wouldn’t lie. If he doesn’t make sure you have a nice time, well… I-I would have to go give him stern talking to!” He scrunched up his face, looking very intense.

“You wouldn’t!” Kaoru gasped, a smile finally breeching her anxiety-stricken face. “Ryuu, don’t you dare harm Nagi-kun!”

“Eheh, I wouldn’t want to anyways. But you are really important to TRIGGER, and I know Gaku and Tenn agree with me on this. You are a wonderful woman, Anesagi-san!”

“Geez! You know just how to make a lady blush!” Kaoru smacked at his chest and went behind the door of the fitting room. “You’re right, I’ll knock this date out of the park in this outfit!” She flashed a confident grin and shut the door.

The day of Kaoru’s date arrived, and Ryuu awaited a message from her to let him know how the date went. He checked his phone periodically after she sent an initial message at 5:15 that Nagi had arrived on time. Eventually, Kaoru sent him another message while he was on his way to dance practice with Gaku and Tenn.

“Date success! Really, thank you, Ryuu! <3”

Relieved, Ryuu let out a sigh and relaxed into the back of his seat, muttering to himself, “Thank goodness!” In reply to her, he sent, “I am so happy for you, Anesagi-san! (^o^) I will continue to support your relationship!”

“Oh shush, you! （//･_･//)”


End file.
